frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inga Ramona Elizabeth
Inga Ramona Elizabeth is the silly owner and founder of the Honey Pot Work shop. She is sometimes visited by Olaf. Background Inga is the sister of her older brother Taylor. She lived with her parent and Taylor until she was 5 when her parents died in a fire. She grew up with Taylor and her kind and loving Aunt. After the death of her parents Inga fell into great depression. She was very young and couldn't really understand death and why her parents couldn't come back. She didn't want to play with any other kids and her Aunt had to basically drag her outside to places. Inga wanted to just spend time indoors with her small family. Inga was never bored though in her indoors faze. This faze lasted 2 years. When she was 7 she went outside more and after interacting with people she found her energy in her cusing trouble in the village square. She spends time joining into games she was never invited in and budding in to other peoples chatting. People thought she was annoying and avoided her at the end of the day she'd come home sad. Inga grew up silly and kind and confident in her self. She immediately got pets 1 week after founding the Honey Pot Work Shop. Personality Inga is silly, kind, sweet, loving, bubbly, confident, tough, adventurous, and very energetic with a huge imagination. Her silliness and kindness is why Olaf visits a lot. Inga loves helping others in need no matter what happens on the way she is very helpful at times. She's stern at time like when things get out of hand and her pets are fighting. She has no choice, but to take action. She's very playful by catching people by surprise and trying to scare them. She's also aggressive and loud at times. Relationships Taylor Taylor and Inga have been best friends since Inga was old enough to walk and speak. Growing up Inga always felt she could always count on Taylor to pick her up when she falls and to keep his promises. After the death of their parents when Inga was 5 and Taylor was 8. They went to live with their kind Aunt and Taylor was always their to cheer Inga up. Taylor doesn't live in the workshop, but always visits. Inga grew up feeling Taylor can do know wrong. Taylor seems like the only one who has no flaws in Inga's eyes. It's obvious she looks up to him a lot and cares a lot about him. She rarely gets angry at him usually she gets a little ticked off when he tickles her to the ground. But she always gets revenge Pets Inga is loving and cares for her pets. Her pets help her around the shop and Inga shows all her appreciation for it. Inga talks to them and tells them her feelings when Taylor isn't around. She sings for them and pretends they sing along. When Amber gets grumpy Inga does all she can to cheer her up by dancing and singing in silly voices. Inga never hurts her pets unless they fight. When Amber attacks Mark and Serine Inga has no choice, but to pull on Amber's tail and hit her with a broom. When Scruffy gets out of control she has no choice, but to put him out side even in the rain. Mark her rat is very energetic and get scared easily, but Inga loves him a lot especially when he tickles her running across her body. Mark loves to cuddle with her so Inga shows love and compassion to him even though he's a rat. She has to be stern with him when he has to take a bath. Serine is her fish Inga loves Serine and cares a lot about her. She tries to protect Serine a lot and love Serine's bubbly and high pump attitude. Serine also loves testing inventions with Inga. Serine and Amber are who Inga refers to "her girl friends". Olaf Sometimes Olaf visits the workshop to look at all the cool things. At first when meeting Olaf Inga called the police on him afraid he would hurt her and her pets. He ended up at the workshop again one day and Inga enjoyed his cheerfulness. Inga and Olaf are currently friends. Inga enjoys to show Olaf no inventions and gadgets.When he enters the work shop he sometimes catches her by surprise and she usually says "Oh Olaf! It's you". She sometimes treats him like a little kid due to his naive and happy personality. She makes sure when he comes there's nothing dangerous in reach. She also can be aggressive with him by hugging him to tight, but he loves that. Category:Female Category:Fanon Characters Category:Princess Greta